Big Time Rush Requests!
by Miss Fenway
Summary: Got anything you want me to write?  A way of saying thanks for being the best readers/reviewers on Fan Fiction.  NO SLASH!  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers! So I wanted to do something to thank you all for the wonderful support you've given me over the past few months since I first published 'Little Hollow' way back in May of 2010. You are some of the most amazing people ever for taking time to leave me encouraging reviews that inspire me to write more. Anyway, after giving it some thought I decided that I want to take requests from you. Here's the details:**

**Each request will be a short one-shot.**

**No slash.**

**No OC's.**

**I'll be trying to write the requests in the order that they come in so it's kind of "first come, first serve".**

**I'm busy with school and work and church and family so I can't promise that your request will be written right away. But I'm hoping to write at least one a week so just hang in there!**

**You can request something in detail or you can give me one word prompts or vague ideas or even a song to take on. Let's make it fun!**

**I think that's about all. I'm excited and I hope you are too! Review/request!**

**-Miss Fenway**


	2. TealMoose

**A/N. Wow, thanks so much for all of the requests! Some of them are interesting but I'm looking forward to the challenge. Well, like I said, I'll be doing these in order of the request. The honor of going first belongs to TealMoose whom I shall now refer to as Moosey unless she protests baha. Anyway, this was her request:**

"_Requests? Whoahzers._

_You're too nice..._

_OKAY OKAY OKAY, I HAVE ONE!_

_Prompt: The guys are doing some crazy sport or some stupid stunt and THEN Kendall somehow gets hurt X)_

_Is that too vague?_

_Just something having to do with Kendall having his friends be all mother hen over him :) Gotta love the friendshipiness :D_

_Hahah, I have Kendall FCMD O.o Oh, and Doctor Logan is always great. Lol._

_I think the idea of do requests is really cool :) It's a great way to practice your writing skills and to show variety._

_Can't wait to see what types of requests you get X)"_

**Why, Moosey my love, this is such a wonderfully fantastic request! It'll be easy because it involves angst and yet it will challenge me because it will involve someone other than Logan getting hurt. Let's see how I do okay? Okay. I love you, Moosey. -Internet hug-**

**

* * *

**

"This is a bad idea, guys." Logan chewed on his lips nervously. "It's really icy over here."

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes. "Logie," He said fondly. "Icy? Are you kidding me? We were all practically born on the ice in case you've forgotten. Especially me."

In answer, Logan stuck his tongue out and glared at Kendall. "That's an exaggeration O Fearless Leader. Anyway, this is a dumb idea anyway. Skating rinks are flat. This hill is practically at a ninety degree angle of sheer ice. It's too dangerous."

Kendall laughed again. "Ninety degrees, huh?" He repeated teasingly. "And you told me that I exaggerate."

Logan sighed in frustration. "Okay, so maybe not quite ninety degrees. But Kendall, this really isn't a good idea. It's stupid."

"But what makes it stupid?" James butted into the conversation. "What's so stupid about trying to go down this hill on our surfboards?"

Logan merely stared at him for a minute. "James," He said slowly. "Did you just hear yourself? Going down this ice hill on our surfboards. What _isn't_ stupid about it?"

Carlos bounced impatiently. "Come on!" He pleaded. "Okay, maybe it's a little stupid but it's not like we haven't done stupider things before."

Logan looked doubtful. "I don't know about that." He muttered. "This might beat all those other crazy stunts we've pulled."

"Okay, so it's a little stupid." Kendall said, relenting. "But seriously, Logan. You worry way too much. What's life without a little risk?"

"According to you, a life without risks is a life un-lived. But Kendall, I'm beginning to doubt your sanity. Actually, this doubt has been going on for a while now. It started out as a tiny voice in the back of my head and now it's more like a big, angry, loud voice in the back of my head."

"Oh my gosh, Logan is hearing voices, you guys!" Carlos stopped bouncing around and stared at his friend with wide eyes. "He's going crazy!"

"Me?" Logan said in disbelief. "Crazy? You three are the ones who seem set on breaking your necks!

James gave Logan a tiny shove. "We're not going to break our necks! Look, can we help it if we can't go sledding because it doesn't snow here in LA? And we can't go surfing because it's still way too cold for that. But here," He indicated to the icy descent. "It's kind of like a combination of sledding and surfing and even skating."

"Stupid, freak ice storm." Logan muttered. "Can you at least sit when you go down?"

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "But where would the fun of that be?" He asked, perfectly serious. He grinned and let his surfboard fall to the frozen ground. "Learn to live a little, Logan!"

"Kendall, it's because I'm smart that I live." Logan tried another tactic.

"Then what about us? And don't be so humble, you do everything we do no matter how stupid it is. Sometimes it just takes a little time." Kendall laughed at the frown that crossed Logan's face. "See? I'm right. Again."

"I've gotta get new friends." Logan rolled his eyes and sat down. "Well, this is something I won't be participating in. You'll have to have a three way race."

Instead of protesting like he expected them to, his friends all shrugged and James and Carlos joined Kendall at the edge of the hill. "Count for us, Logie?" Kendall asked hopefully.

Logan sighed and laid on his back, covering his eyes with his hands. "On your mark. . . get set. . . go!" He heard the sound of wood scraping against the ice and then three shouts of glee. Behind his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that they would make it all the way down in one piece.

"Kendall!"

"Shoot!" Logan bolted upright, his hands flying away from his eyes. He scanned the bottom of the hill frantically and scrambled to his feet the second he saw them. The surfboards, those stupid boards, were laying discarded around James and Carlos who were kneeling by a very still Kendall.

As soon as his feet left the flat ground, Logan slipped and fell hard on his side. Instead of getting up and trying again, Logan let himself slide safely to the bottom and then hurried over to his friends. "Kendall?" He asked, his voice shaking in fear.

Kendall was already trying to sit up by the time he reached them and Logan allowed himself a sigh of relief because Kendall was conscious. But then he pressed his hands to Kendall's shoulders and firmly and pushed him back down. "Don't move yet." He cautioned.

"I'm okay, Logan." Kendall insisted even though he sounded like he doubted himself. "I mean, I didn't hit my head."

Well that was something. "Still," Logan said anyway. "What hurts?" Kendall was hurt, he could tell. He could see the pain that dulled the green eyes and it scared him even though he was perfectly calm on the outside.

"Um, my knee hurts really bad. And my wrist." Kendall admitted. His knee scared him more than his wrist did. He was pretty sure that it wasn't broken because he could move it if he wanted to but it still hurt.

"Can you walk at all?" Logan's voice was skeptical, already knowing the answer. When Kendall shook his head, he sighed and rocked back on his heels to fish his cell phone from his pocket. "Call 911." He said tossing the phone to James. "Kendall, can you move your leg?"

Kendall groaned but nodded and then slowly demonstrated. He bent his knee about an inch and then stopped, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Okay, James." Logan said, still calm. "Tell them that his knee is most likely badly twisted. What about your wrist?"

"Gross!" Carlos exclaimed when Kendall lifted his injured wrist with his other hand. "Logan, what did he do to it?"

"Don't faint, James." Logan snapped his gloved fingers in front of James' white face. "He just dislocated it. Kendall, I can fix that right now if you want."

Kendall forgot about the throbbing pains in his knee and wrist and he stared at Logan. "What?"

"I. Can. Fix. Your-"

"Logan, I heard you." Kendall shook his head and drew his wrist close to his chest, wincing slightly. "I just can't believe you."

Logan looked insulted. "Seriously? Kendall, it's not a big deal. Even people who don't want to be doctors know how to do this."

"The ambulance is on its way." James said as he handed Logan back his cell phone, carefully avoiding Kendall's wrist because it made him squeamish.

"How long will it take?" Kendall asked Logan. He couldn't believe that he was considering Logan's offer but how bad could it be? He trusted Logan.

"Just a second." Logan promised with all the confidence in the world. "Here," He said as he gently took Kendall's wrist and pulled it closer to him. "I'll count to three and-"

"Can you count to ten?" Kendall asked. "Or maybe to one hundred. Maybe you could count backwards from one thousand to- Ow!" Kendall yelped as with a quick motion, Logan "fixed his wrist". "Logan!"

"You killed him!" Carlos shouted as Kendall pulled away from them.

James risked a glance at Kendall from between his fingers to see if Carlos was right. "He looks very alive to me." He observed. "In fact, from that look you're getting, Logan, I think you'd better watch out when his knee gets better."

Kendall sat back up and scooted backwards, away from Logan. "What was that supposed to be?" He asked. "I wasn't ready!"

But Logan was unfazed and simply shrugged. "If you were expecting it then it would have been worse. The anticipation is always the worst part."

"I don't know about that." Kendall groaned and rubbed his aching wrist. But then again, it wasn't all that bad. He'd been through worse. "Thanks I guess."

Logan smirked. "Maybe that will teach you." He said, proud of himself. The sound of a siren announced the approaching ambulance and Logan nudged a still pale James. "Can I send you to flag them down or should I send Carlos? You _are _the fastest runner besides me."

"I think. . ." James said slowly. "That I should stay sitting and not looking at Kendall's knee. Because that's still kinda gross looking."

Carlos jumped to his feet, proud to have something to do. "I'll go!" He said as he strapped on his helmet and jogged off.

"Why couldn't he have given you that thing?" Logan turned to Kendall.

"A lot of good it would have done for my wrist and elbow." Kendall returned smartly.

"You should be grateful you didn't hit your head." Logan snapped at him, suddenly angry. "You could have gotten hurt, Kendall. Maybe even. . ." He trailed off and was instantly grateful that Carlos wasn't around them then. The atmosphere grew heavy as his unfinished sentence hung in the air.

Kendall looked guilty when he heard James' sharp intake of breath and saw Logan's eyes glisten suspiciously. "Guys," He began. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this in the first place. It was Carlos' idea yeah, but I agreed to it. If I had suggested something else or if we had listened to you, Logan-"

"Well, it's too late for that." Logan said, standing up to wave at the ambulance.

James gave Kendall a look. "Dude, he's really mad this time." He whispered.

"Yup." Logan said. "I am."

Kendall reached up and gripped Logan's wrist, trying to pull him back down. "Logan, come on." He pleaded. "I said I was sorry."

Logan sighed and reluctantly dropped back down besides his friend. "I know." He said quietly. "It's okay, Kendall. You just. . . scared me. And I hate that none of you ever listen to me. I try to keep us out of trouble but you never listen. We've been lucky before but today was different."

A paramedic approached them but Kendall was only have listening to the newcomer. "You're right." He said softly.

"What's he right about this time?" Carlos asked as he rejoined them. "Guys, I rode in the back, did you see me?"

Logan laughed a little and shoved Carlos so that he tumbled backwards. "I'm surprised that was your first ambulance ride, Carlos."

Carlos grinned. "I know." He said, patting his helmet. "Good thing I have this. Anyway, what were you guys saying? Kendall has his serious face on."

"We need to listen to Logan more." Kendall said, still holding Logan's gaze.

"That would be nice." Logan said with a small smile. He moved to make room for the paramedics and watched carefully as they helped Kendall onto the stretcher. Even though he knew that his friend would be okay it was still unnerving to see him laying there so helpless. "Come on," He said to James and Carlos who had also grown quiet. "We'll follow in the car."

**

* * *

**

"Oh no." Logan suddenly moaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"What?" James looked alarmed and he and Carlos stopped fooling around to stare at their friend. "Is it Kendall? We've only been waiting for five minutes, Logan. Besides, you said he would be fine and so did the paramedics. What are you so-"

"James!" Logan punched James lightly on the shoulder to stop him from talking. "It's not Kendall. Well, okay maybe it is. It has something to do with him anyway."

"What?" Carlos pressed impatiently.

Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then looked back at his friends so he could see their reactions. "Mrs. Knight. We never called her to tell her that her son is in the hospital."

Carlos' eyes widened and James slapped a hand to his forehead. "Crap." They whispered in unison. "She's going to kill us all." James added after a while.

Logan nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. Especially because we didn't call her right after it happened." He retrieved his cell phone and flipped it open to call but nearly dropped the phone when he caught sight of a woman hurrying towards them. "Oops." He whispered. "Too late."

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened? Are any of you hurt?" Mrs. Knight let lose a stream of questions before she had even reached them. She quickly surveyed the three boys, scanning them for any injuries. When she saw that they were merely shaken up by the incident she relaxed just slightly. "Where's Kendall?"

"Um," Logan stammered. "We just got here. We've only been waiting for a few minutes, really. But he's fine. I mean, he hurt his knee and his wrist but he didn't hit his head or do any serious damage."

Mrs. Knight regarded Logan carefully. He would know how Kendall was better than Kendall himself. "Okay," She said, beginning to relax even further but still worried about her son. "But what exactly happened?"

Logan winced. "See, Mrs. Knight, we were bored and we were just walking around and we saw that the ice storm last night had covered a hill. So we-"

"Wait." A voice interrupted Logan and they all turned to see Kendall and a doctor walking towards them. Well, the doctor was walking towards them. Kendall was hobbling along behind him on a pair of crutches. "Let me explain, Logan."

"Kendall," His mother gave him a quick hug, relieved to see him with her own two eyes. But when she stepped back she looked stern. "Well?" She asked, waiting for an explanation.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Well, like Logan said, we were bored." He began. "So we, meaning Carlos, James, and I, decided to see if we could kind of go down the hill on our surfboards." He saw his mother's eyes widen in disbelief and rushed on before he lost all of his courage. "Logan told us not to do it and he refused to do it himself. We didn't listen to him and. . ." He shrugged. "I fell and twisted my knee pretty badly. Oh, and I dislocated my wrist but Logan fixed that before the ambulance came."

Mrs. Knight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kendall Knight," She said, opening her eyes again. "What in the world were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know." Kendall said quietly, hanging his head in shame. "I'm really sorry, Mom. I wasn't thinking clearly. We all should have listened to Logan."

"And you will in the future." His mother said firmly. "Because I think he has more sense than the rest of you put together."

Kendall chuckled weakly. "I can't argue with you there."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "Maybe we should all start listening to the voices in our heads just like he does."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Carlos, the "voices" I hear. . . that's my conscience. I don't think you guys have one."

"A conscience." Carlos repeated. "You mean like Jiminy Cricket?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded, laughing. "Exactly. I don't think you guys have one."

James grinned then. "Sure we do, Logie." He said cheerfully. "You're our conscience. And we promise to try and listen to you more often."

Kendall nodded seriously, but he smiled too. "Absolutely."

Logan glanced at Carlos who nodded in agreement and then he glanced at Mrs. Knight. "We'll see about that." They said in unison.

**A/N. Bahahahaha. That was a stupid ending, wasn't it? I hate the movie _Pinocchio _by the way. That stupid whale made me afraid of aquariums. But that's besides the point. I hope you liked this my dear, Moosey. I shall now go drown in my school work because I just started two more classes and it's so much work and I hate school. I just want to write forever. Anyway, I love you all. Review?**


	3. One Man Writing Games

**A/N. Lala. So I don't remember if anyone remembers because it was a long time ago, but in either 'Head On Collision' or 'How to Save a Life' (I can't even remember) I mentioned how I'm no longer going to be writing these in order. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to write some of them so there's no point in making the other requests wait right? Besides, I have horrible Writer's Block so I'm writing what comes to me lol. I really am sorry though. I don't own anything! The following request is from One Man Writing Games who is paying me back with Loganangst. I am excited. -dead-**

_Can my request be Logan exploding and then the boys have to hose him off the walls? Is that legit?_

_Naww that's not my real request._

_So I guess I'm not gonna be a Kames whore this time. But I am gonna be a Jamesangst whore, because honestly, there's not a time where I'm NOT a Jamesangst whore. Right?_

_Um anyway I was thinking James is walkin' along, all like, "herp derp," and well, he should be a dunce or something and see an alleyway and be like, "Shortcut to de Palm Woods!" So he goes down there, and then it's like, "BAM MUGGER GIVE ME YOUR MONEYS." and James is like, "I hav no moneys I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me" and then in the backgrounds it's like, "HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY" and then the mugger's like, "DUDE I NO CARE GIVE ME YER MONEYS!" And James is like, "LET ME GO!" and the mugger goes, "BISMILAH! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" And James goes, "Mama mia mama mia mama mia let me goooo" and lol no. Anyway. Just have him get mugged and beat up right._

_So then he's not coming home and dem boys are like, "Oh noes James is not home" and Kendall's like, "Lettuce investigate" so they're all like, "herp derp," down the same street James was herp derping down and Logan's like, "Lol we shuld call hiym" and Carlos is like, "Derp herp derp that's a good idea!" And then they call him and wait for a second RIGHT BY THE ALLEY THAT JAMES IS LIKE, DRYING IN (LOL I MEAN DYING BUT IT LOOKS FUNNY LIKE THAT) AND THEN ALL THE SUDDEN THEY HEAR HIS RINGTONE. And you have to make it be like, "GO AND SHAKE IT UP WHAT YOU GOTTA LOSE" so everyone's like, "JAMES YOU CONCIETED LITTLE HO HAVING YOUR OWN SONG AS YOUR RINGTONE" (cause that'd be funny and also I have that ringtone) and then they're like, "JA+ME=Z!" And find him and he's like, "Simbaaaa...remember...who you are..." and they're like, "NO MUFASA DON'T GOOOO" no but he's like, "Sob help sob me sob sob sob" and Kendall's like, "Fish on a stick CALL AN AMBULANANANANANANANCEEEE" and so they do and then James goes to the hospital and they're like, "WHORE DON'T WORRY US." and he's like, "O srry I'll try not to get mugged nxt tyme" and they brohug. Yeah._

**Lol. See? What a fun request. Anyway, I already said this but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Anyone want to help me fix that?**

In hindsight, it really was a stupid idea. Absolutely nothing made sense. It had been late, nearly ten at night, and he was by himself. He was in Los Angeles, California. He should have known that any danger lurking in a dark alley would have been able to find him. But all James could think of at the very moment in time was that it was nearly ten at night and he was supposed to be home at ten. It was cold and the smell of rain lingered in the air. He just wanted to get to home and surely, the alleyway was a short cut to the Palm Woods. Muggings were something he heard about on TV. He never thought it might happen to him. But then again, hindsight is pretty useless. Thinking about it now wouldn't change anything.

"Come on, kid you have to have more money than this!" The voice came out of nowhere, hidden in the inky black darkness of the night. It's speaker was a shadowy figure, practically invisible which made it all the more terrifying.

Most of the things that scare us are things we can't even see. When James was little he had been scared of the dark because of this. As long as he could see that the shapes in his room at night were just his dresser and bookshelf and toy chest, he felt perfectly safe. But then his parents would turn the light off and everything would become uncertain all over again. Now, he felt sure that if a light somewhere would just turn on, it would reveal to him that his captor was a scrawny ten year old boy looking to make trouble. A knife pressed up against his neck, making him forget about light and everything else except the fact that he didn't want to die. "Please," He choked out. "That's all I have on me."

"Yeah right," The voice sneered. "Twelve dollars and fifty-six cents? Aren't you part of that boy band? What is it. . . Big Time Crush?"

"Rush," James corrected automatically. "Big Time Rush." Okay, maybe talking back to a guy who wanted more money than he had was probably a dumb idea too but James couldn't help himself. He wasn't the greatest person in tense situations. He didn't think and sometimes he said really idiotic things simply because he was panicking too much. He gulped when he felt the knife against his neck, digging into his skin, drawing blood. "Sorry?" He squeaked out.

"I don't care who you are. All I know is that you're famous enough to have more money than twelve dollars and fifty-six cents. I think you can afford more than a kid's meal."

James thought about telling him that he could probably buy three kid's meals but for once he kept his mouth shut. There had to be a way out of this predicament without getting too hurt. Maybe if he tried to reason with the guy. But how was he supposed to reason with some guy who was clearly not all there? "Um, I really don't have more money with me right now." No, that was actually a bad idea. What if he came back to the Palm Woods and hurt James' friends.

But James didn't have to worry about his friends because apparently all the guy was interested in money and if he couldn't get the money right away then apparently the next best thing was to beat James up. James cried out when the man's fist came out of nowhere and hit his face with such force that it sent his head snapping backwards into the concrete wall he was standing against. Already he felt warm blood running from his nose and soaking uncomfortably into his shirt.

"If all I'm going to get is twelve bucks tonight, then I may as well make it a little more entertaining." The man hissed in a whisper and laughed harshly. He drew his fist back again and put as much force as possible behind the next punch.

James felt something in his jaw crack painfully and the pain was so bad it made him dizzy. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, reaching up quickly to cover his head with his hands. But he left his entire torso exposed and the stranger took advantage of that, kicking him mercilessly in his ribs. He winced but his jaw must have broken with the second punch because he was suddenly distracted by yet another horrible pain. "Please," He gasped out. "Stop." He could hardly breathe now. Everything hurt so much.

"Aw, is the poor baby scared?"

James nearly gagged at the stale breath that was inches from his face. He was shaking so hard, both from fear and from pain. "Are y-you going to k-kill me?" He stammered out, terrified to hear the answer. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die at all. Not like this. Alone, without any of his best friends with him. James squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Maybe he could imagine that they were there.

However, he soon forgot about everything, even his best friends, because all he could think of was the sharp, blinding pain that slammed into him. Letting out a choked gasp, James' hands dropped from around his head to grab desperately at his side where the source of the pain was. His hands were almost instantly covered in a wet, warm, and sticky substance. Blood. He was bleeding. A lot. Why was he- James' fingers slipped on the blood that was already coating his stomach and hit the edge of a knife that was now laying beside him on the cold ground. He had been stabbed.

"I'll let you decide for yourself."

James heard the man laugh once more and then his footsteps faded away in the night. He shivered as a sudden chill came over him. Rain pelted down on him but he didn't really feel it. He was too scared. He had just been stabbed. He was alone and probably bleeding to death. His thinking was already beginning to get fuzzy and his vision was clouding at the edges. What was he supposed to do?

His cell phone. It was in his pocket wasn't it? Did he even have it with him? James soon realized that it didn't matter because there was no way he would be able to get it and call for help. Tears filled his eyes and slid down his pale cheeks, mixing with the cold rain water. He was dying. He kept his hands pressed closely to his side where he had been stabbed, trying to stop the bleeding. That was as far as his medical knowledge went. He wished Logan was with him. Logan would know what to do. He wanted to be a doctor.

James suddenly wanted nothing more than for his friends to be with him. He wished he hadn't been so stupid to be walking the streets of LA at night all by himself. Everything hurt, especially his side. He didn't want to die. He was only sixteen. He had his whole life ahead of him, with his best friends. What was going to happen now?

It was getting harder and harder to think. James felt positive that every second that passed by would be his last. He was so cold and for some reason he knew it had nothing to do with the night air or the rain. He was losing way too much blood. He was so tired to. He knew that he should stay away but it was taking too much effort. He blinked heavily and took a shuddering breath, wincing as pain flooded through his entire body.

Then he thought he heard something. It was a familiar sound. A song. His song. No, he corrected himself, it was _their _song. He couldn't remember what it was called exactly but it was their song. Big Time Rush's song. He panicked at first, thinking that he had to be hallucinating. But didn't he have that song as his ringtone? He couldn't really remember. James was hovering on the edge on unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he fell was his name being called by three different people.

* * *

"It's 10:30." Kendall said, trying to decide between worrying about James or just being annoyed by him. "He should have been home half an hour ago." He checked his cell phone and scrolled through the list of missed calls, disappointed when none of them had occurred in the last few hours. He stopped his pacing and turned around to face his friends. "Where is he?" He demanded.

"Kendall, if I knew where James was I would have told you long ago." Logan snapped back. He wasn't angry with Kendall. But his worry for James was making it hard for him to think before he spoke. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," He apologized even though Kendall wasn't paying any attention to him.

Carlos watched the short exchange between his friends, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. "Kendall," He ventured in a small, quiet voice. "What should we do?"

Kendall was already on his way to the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. "We're going to look for him." He said over his shoulder. A hint of a smile ghosted across his face when he heard Carlos and Logan close behind him. It didn't matter that they had no idea where to look. They just had to find their friend.

"If he's okay can I hurt him?" Logan muttered as they stepped out into the rain. He regretted his words the instant he spoke them. What if James wasn't okay?

But Kendall laughed, even though it was most likely out of nerves. "I'd like to see you try, Logie."

They fell silent then, trudging aimlessly through the wet streets, oblivious to any potential danger that awaited them in the shadows. Their only thoughts were of James and how all they wanted was for him to be okay. They hadn't gone far when Logan stopped so suddenly that Carlos, who was walking behind him, walked straight into him. "Kendall!" He called out to stop his friend. They were such complete idiots. "Why don't we call him?"

Carlos snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He practically shouted. "Why didn't we think of it before?" He yanked his cell phone from his pocket only to have it fall from his grasp and hit the pavement hard, breaking into two pieces. "Shoot," He mumbled.

"It's okay, Carlos." Kendall said quickly. "I'll call him." He hurriedly dialed James' number, his hands shaking slightly from fear and cold. He held a finger to his lips and pressed the phone close to his ear. They all jumped when the muffled sound of '_Any Kind of Guy'_ reached their ears. "Guys," Kendall said, his heart thudding painfully. "That's James' phone.

Logan and Carlos were already walking away from Kendall, searching for the source of the music. They wanted to laugh and make fun of James for having one of their own songs set as his ringtone but they were all too worried. Their fears were confirmed when Carlos peered down an alley and shouted. "James!"

The three of them converged on James at the same time, their eyes widening as they took in the state their friend was in. His face was bloodied and bruised but that wasn't the worst part. He was laying in a growing puddle of his own blood that was seeping out of his side. His eyes were open but dazed and unfocused as if he was on the verge of passing out and his breathing was harsh and irregular.

"James!" Kendall dropped to his knees besides his friend. "James, can you hear me?"

"Call 911." Logan ordered Carlos, shoving his cell phone at him. He joined Kendall and immediately tore off his jacket, folding it inside-out so that the dry side could be pressed against James' side. "Sorry, buddy." He whispered when his gentle but firm touch made James shudder in pain. His eyes scanned James' body, quickly assessing his immediate needs.

"James, who did this to you?" Kendall asked, his voice shaking badly.

James' eyes fluttered shut and then shot back open. "Um, I dunno." He slurred. "K-Kendall, it h-hurts. Help m-me."

"Okay, okay." Kendall soothed, catching Logan's glare that told him to stay calm for James' sake. He found the other boy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, James. You'll be fine. Help is coming. Just hang in there okay? Stay with us, James."

"I'm s-scared." James admitted. "I d-don't wanna die."

"You're not going to die." Logan said firmly, even though he felt none of the confidence that he put into his voice. He didn't dare lift his jacket from James' side but he wasn't sure if the bleeding had stopped yet. "Carlos?"

"I called them." Carlos replied, sinking down on the ground on James' other side. A sob shook him and he bit his lip, trying to stay calm. He took James' other hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry, James." He said tearfully. "I called for an ambulance and they'll be here soon okay?"

Kendall could see tears on James' face and he sought to comfort his best friend. "You're going to be okay, Jame. I promise. You just have to hold on a little while longer okay? You can do it. You're strong, James." His free hand brushed James' wet bangs out of his eyes and he continued to stroke his hair, remembering how the gesture from his mother always used to calm him down when he was little. "You have to be okay."

"Yeah, James." Carlos chimed in. "Tomorrow's Fish Stick Friday."

Despite the incredible amount of pain he was in, James laughed a little. "M'kay." He murmured.

The wail of sirens interrupted Logan's thoughts on what else he could possibly do to help James and he sighed in relief, his entire body going limp. "Hear that, James?" He asked, feeling hope for the first time since they had found James. He lifted his head and squinted through the rain. He was just able to make out the glaring lights of an ambulance cutting through the dark towards them.

"James, don't go to sleep!" Kendall cried out in alarm when James' eyes closed and remained that way. "Wake up, James! You have to stay awake!" Dimly he heard Carlos start to sob even louder and then he felt strong arms around him, pulling him away from James. "No!" He cried out, panicking. "James!"

"Come on, you boys can ride with us." A man told Logan as he touched Logan on the shoulder. "Don't move from where you are. Keep your jacket there." He watched as Logan gave a firm nod and then he gestured to his fellow EMTs. They carefully loaded James onto a stretcher, being careful not to disturb Logan's place at his side and then they loaded the unconscious teen into the back of the waiting ambulance.

* * *

There was nothing they could do but wait now. Kendall was pacing, Carlos was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, shaking and crying silently, while Logan sat perfectly still, holding his bloodied jacket in his hands, staring at nothing.

"I didn't know what else to do."

Kendall stopped and turned around at the sound of Logan's voice. "What do you mean, Logan?" He asked in confusion.

Logan snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered. "Forget I said anything."

"Logan-" Kendall started and stopped when he saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Are you boys waiting for James Diamond?"

"Yes!" Carlos and Kendall said at the same time while Logan merely nodded.

The doctor smiled gently and watched as all three boys let out sighs of relief. "James will be fine." He said quietly. "He has a decent sized concussion, a badly bruised jaw, two cracked ribs, and he lost a lot of blood. But he's also a fighter. Naturally, we'll have to keep him here for a few days but he'll be fine."

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked, standing unsteadily and letting Kendall hold onto him.

"Yes, of course. But first, I need the phone number for one of your parents. We need to let an adult know what's going on."

"They're all going to kill us," Kendall said, shaking his head. He had completely forgotten about calling his mother to let her know where they were. But then again, it didn't really matter. James was alive and he would be fine. He rattled out his mother's number and then waited impatiently. "Well?"

"Come with me." They followed the doctor down the halls and came to a stop outside a room. "He's right in there. He might be sleeping and if he's not then he should be so try to to get him too excited. He needs to rest. I'm going to call your mother now."

"Thanks," Kendall called after him before turning around and jerking the door open. "James?"

James was awake, looking pale and tired but very much alive. He smiled when he saw his friends. "Hey, guys." He said wincing as he spoke.

"You're alive!" Carlos exclaimed joyfully, rushing over to the bed. He stopped and frowned. "Man, I wish I could hug you right now."

Slowly, James lifted his arms up. "Gently though." He instructed with another wince. "Everything hurts right now."

"James," Kendall sighed, embracing his friend as soon as Carlos moved away. "You scared us all so much, man. What. . . what were you thinking walking in that section of the city alone at night?" He couldn't stop himself from asking the question even though they had been told to keep James quiet.

"Sorry," James looked truly sorry. "I was just. . . tired and ready to get home but it was really stupid of me."

"You could have died." Logan whispered, sinking down into a chair. "I didn't know what to do, James. I knew I had to stop the bleeding but I didn't know what else to do and you passed out and almost died anyway."

"Logie," James said, looking alarmed. "You did everything you could have done. You all did. You all saved my life. I would have died without you there." When Logan didn't look at him, James grabbed his friend's wrist. "Logan, do not blame yourself for what happened. It was my fault for being so stupid okay? If it wasn't for you and Kendall and Carlos, I'd be dead right now. You saved my life." He wondered how many times he would have to repeat those words before Logan believed him but he didn't have to wait too long.

Logan nodded and smiled before hugging James as gently as possible. "Don't scare us like that again." He pleaded. "We might not always be there."

"Yes you will." James told him. "We promised that we would always be there for each other."

**A/N. Meeeh, crappy ending lol. I hope the whole thing wasn't crappy. Alex, I love you and I hope you liked this. I'm going to go walk Cody and think up more angsty ideas now. I LOVE YOU ALL. Everyone have a rainbow. **


End file.
